Torn Apart
by propinatio
Summary: Based on the promo for Lacey 2x19. They're no longer part of a story, this is the real world. And happy endings don't always exist.


**Apologizing in advance for your tears. **

* * *

"Emma, Henry, we should go." Snow begged quietly, not wishing to stay any longer than necessary. The day had taken a surprising toll on her, and her family. Emma chanced a glance at Henry sitting quietly beside her, his hand squeezing hers as tight as possible, his eye not moving from the front of the room.

"You go. We'll follow later." Emma whispered, speaking straight to David who nodded and gently pulled Snow from the building. The sound of the doors closing behind them signalling a finality Emma wished wasn't so. The room lapsed into a hopeless silence.

"Emma," Henry whispered as tears fell from his eyes with renewed vigour.

"Yeah?" She asked just as quietly, wondering how on earth she could help him through this.

"I didn't tell her I loved her." Emma felt her own tears build up at his admission before pushing them down knowing she had to be strong for Henry. Nothing would be accomplished if they were both crying wrecks.

"She knew, Henry."

"Did she?" He asked brokenly, finally pulling his eyes away to look up at her desperately. Emma pulled him close and held him tight, his arms winding around her waist as he cried into her shirt.

"She never stopped loving you, kid." She told him, kissing the top of his head so he knew she was here for him, but it wasn't enough. He needed both of them.

"But I said she was evil! I told her I hated her!" Henry cried out, pulling away from Emma and wiping his eyes furiously.

"All kids say that to their parents. Doesn't mean it's true." Emma reassured him, smoothing his hair down as he began to calm at her touch, maybe it was because it was something Regina used to do, or maybe it was just nice to have comfort, Emma wouldn't know. All she knew was that she'd do whatever it took to keep him happy.

Henry's whisper seemed to reverberate around the room, "I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Then tell her now, kid."

"She won't know." Henry grumbled hugging his arms around his chest.

"A lot of strange things have happened in this town, kid. Go. I'll be right here." Emma pushed him down the aisle and watched his hesitant strides toward the altar. Emma sat on the chair and turned her eyes to the window as Henry's soft, cracking tone floated through the empty space.

"Emma!" The blonde shot up from her seat at the hopeful tone in her son's voice. "Maybe we can bring her back!" Henry grinned at her as she slowed her approach.

"Henry, this isn't a curse." Emma stated softly as she knelt before the boy. It hurt her so much to have to bring reality crashing down on him, but he needed to know. He needed to move on. He would grieve, they both would, but they'd get through this together. Emma knew it was no hope holding on to delusions that the people who left us could come back. Henry needed to learn that they weren't part of the fairytale. That story had ended.

"You don't know that! I could kiss her and make her better. I love her, Emma!" Henry pleaded with an expression that broke Emma's heart anew.

"You tried that, kid." Emma reminded him cupping his check and sending him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Henry's eyes searched her face with desperation before tears poured down his distraught face. Shrugging off Emma's hands he ran to the opposite end of the room and sat in the corner, head upon his knees and shoulders shaking.

Emma rose from her position and finally looked toward the woman who had caused all of this. Stepping up to the altar she rested her hands on the edge and cast her eyes upon the pale face.

Her usually passionately determined eyes were closed, and an uncommon soft smile turned her lips.

"Come on, Regina. Stop playing about. He needs you." Emma pleaded to the woman softly, knowing her words could do nothing but maybe in a town full of magic a miracle could be possible.

"I'm sorry for all that I did. I know you were trying and you didn't deserve what they did to you. Wake up. I know your stubborn and probably getting a kick out of this, but enough, okay? Just… enough."

Emma closed her eyes as the tears she'd held back finally fell. She didn't know why this hurt so much. She'd lost people throughout her life yet she never expected this. Regina had always seemed so full of life, so full of emotion that she hid until they came head-to-head.

Maybe it was just seeing Henry so heart-broken that struck her, yet as much as she tried to convince herself that was so, she knew it wasn't.

"She told me what happened, you know. Snow did. About Daniel. The shit you went through." Emma rambled on. It seemed the only time she could connect with the woman was when she was unable to make any sarcastic remarks about her own crappy childhood. The thought caused her to chuckle cheerlessly.

"More alike than we knew, huh?" Emma asked rhetorically. "I broke my promise to you though. I told you after the fire that I would save you, time after time after time because that's what good people did. But I didn't. Guess I'm not as good as everyone thinks. Some Saviour I am."

Emma flinched when a hand fell on hers looking down at the small hand she shot a glance at her son who stood stoically beside her. "You tried, though." Henry said, not looking at Emma but at the unmoving woman who had raised him for the majority of his life.

Emma sighed, "Not hard enough, kid."

Henry reached his other hand out and placed it over Regina's clasped ones resting on her stomach. "I'll miss you, mom."

"We both will." Emma corrected him, sending him a smile that he returned. Henry grabbed Regina's right hand and held it tightly between his own. Emma watched as Henry turned the hand over and traced the lines on the hands. It took Emma a moment to realise that he was reliving every memory he'd had, every hug, every touch, and every word, which Regina had been apart of.

Emma gently extracted Regina's hand from Henry's grasp.

"I wanna go." The boy whispered tears threatening to fall again. "I'll be outside." He stated before he nearly ran from the room. Emma watched the doors close behind him before turning back to the lifeless woman.

"I'll try, Regina. I'll do the best I can." Emma whispered leaning over to place her hand back in the position it was. Her hands gently brushed a lock of brown hair off the woman's face. "I hope you know he loves you, Regina."

Emma bent forward and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead.

_And I do too._

* * *

Emma found Henry outside - just like he'd said - looking up at the sky. It was clear, sunny, and unusually bright for Maine, a cruel metaphor for the end of the Evil Queen. It had taken Emma a long time to realise Regina wasn't evil, too long. Maybe in her fairytale life she had been, but then again that was the unfortunate past. At this moment though, the future looked just as bleak and unforgiving.

"You okay, kid?" Emma asked standing beside him and looking up at the sky. Henry was silent for a minute just watching the clouds pass by.

"No." He answered softly before turning and burying himself into her side and holding on tightly, hoping she wouldn't leave him as well.

"Me too."

* * *

**AN: It wouldn't leave me be after the promo came out. I'm thinking of just finishing it there and making you ball your eyes out but we all know strange things happen in Storybrooke... Maybe there's enough magic for one more miracle.**

**I'm still working on "Living Up To The Title" but this took precedence for a moment. **

**Review, tell me what you think. **


End file.
